Various designs for active ergonomic chairs are known in the art. For example, the use of a free-standing exercise ball as a seat surface has become a common practice in the workplace. A kinetic supporting surface will activate muscles and produce a positive physiological response whether the ball is in a static position or moving in multi-directional ranges. However, exercise balls are limited in terms of postural accuracy, formality, and safety. They also cannot be used for convenient digital data acquisition. Due to the inflatable nature of the exercise ball, it cannot maintain the precise, ergonomic optical relationships between the body and other seating environment elements. Also, the lack of a discernible “up” orientation and the flexibility of the ball material make it difficult to record a user's posture with a digital device.
Another example of an ergonomic seating system is the Focal Mogo Seat, which comprises a seat attached to a shaft which forms the base and allows a user to sit upright and provides a better relationship between the user's spine and legs. However, the sitting position required by such a seat results in misaligned ankles which cannot be maintained indefinitely without adverse effects on the user. Moreover, this type of seat cannot independently support itself and therefore falls down every time the user lets go of it.
Balance ball chairs, such as those produced by Gaiam, are a hybrid between an exercise ball and traditional chair with a raised outer shell for the exercise ball. This reduces the radius of the ball and provides mobility on the floor through wheels. This allows the users to position themselves at a precise height with a back rest. However, the plastic materials used are all less renewable, the product is not adjustable, and it cannot be tailored (i.e. customized) to an individual user's dimensions. Moreover, the exercise ball would slowly deflate with use, causing a need for constant upkeep. The primary advantage of sitting on an exercise ball on its own (the ability to move the ball in multiple directions and generate active balance while seated) is also negated in balance ball chairs, and the ball is effectively reduced to an air cushion.
Ergonomic knee chairs are also known in the art. These seats improve the angle between the legs and back in order to set up an improved spinal curvature. However, the configuration of these seats is damaging to the knee joints and requires somewhat awkward entry into and exiting from the seat, thus reducing the ease of use.
Rocking stools are also known in the art, such as those produced by Monarchy. These designs are a more formal version of the classic exercise ball, and use rigid wood with curved arches contacting the ground. However, certain limitations of this design prevent prolonged use. First, the posture required for the rocking stools low setting and the lack of options for adjustability in conjunction with the flat hard seat surface will cause lower back fatigue and discomfort for the user. The underside of the rocking surface of the wooden stool may also cause slipping if too extreme an angle is assumed by the user. Since it is not a counterweight design, more space is taken up at the base by a wider supporting structure.
Most adjustable chairs known in the art will require a certain degree of maintenance and repair. For example, bolts and screws may loosen or fall out. Hydraulic cylinders can fail to hold, or seize. Hair and lint can get stuck in casters, causing issues with rolling.
Most ergonomic chairs are designed to increase comfort by maximizing adjustability and support. However, increased comfort while sitting reduces both physical and mental awareness of the body and such chairs do not prompt the user to move. Ultimately, both the physical and mental effort required from the user while sitting are significantly reduced.
There are at least three problems with this focus. First, when one is sitting for hours at a desk the body needs to be moving frequently in order to reduce the negative health outcomes associated with prolonged sitting. It is essential to remain active, and this problem isn't solved merely by changing the user's body position from one prolonged static position into another prolonged static position. Second, when chairs reduce the effort required to sit for prolonged periods, the capacity for activity is reduced and the user becomes increasingly dependent on support from such comfort giving chairs. Thirdly, there is no opportunity for the user to gain awareness of their posture and body position through self-monitoring and feedback. Additionally, many existing ergonomic chairs can be adjusted to accommodate the user's unique needs. However, depending on the training of the “adjuster,” adjustments may not be appropriate to meet unique long term needs and can actually end up causing more harm than good.
It would be desirable to have a chair with few maintenance issues, and no redundant moving parts and whose movement does not depend on mechanical parts. It would be further desirable to achieve a less constrained range of movement, wherein the centre of gravity for both the body and the seat can be aligned. It would also be desirable to reduce production costs while still allowing for customization (tailoring) for individuals. It would also be desirable to record and obtain statistics regarding orthopedic status of the user of such ergonomic devices from data relating to the user's posture and overall health. It would be desirable to utilize technology to increase the user's body awareness through feedback and self-monitoring with the ultimate goal of self-management where the user will be able to carry over gained knowledge to other contexts (without the use of technology) whether it be other sitting surfaces or other positions.